Is This the Real Life
by susies-fandom-wonders
Summary: Is this just fantasy? Desmond sees a girl that reminds him of his daughter.


"Papa?" Desmond looked up from his work. Violet stared at him with tired eyes.

"Yes, dear?" Violet stared up at him for a moment before yawning.

"Papa, can you tuck me in?" Desmond smiled at her before he stood up, stretching a bit before he leaned down and scooped up his daughter into his arms.

"Of course, my little flower." Violet smiled, leaning her head into his chest.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing to me?" Desmond laughed lightly as he laid her down into her bed, placing the covers over her small frame.

"What would you like me to sing for you?" Violet hummed; her eyes were already drooping.

"I dunno, Papa."

"Hmm." Des stroked her hair gently. "...I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…." Violet grinned -- Sleeping Beauty had always been a favorite of hers. "I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…" Desmond's voice was soft, quiet. His hand continued to stroke Violet's hair, it really was so much like his. He couldn't help but smile softly as his daughter's eyes began to droop, then closed. "And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem… but if I know you, I know what you'll do… you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…." He leaned down after a moment, kissing her forehead. "...Goodnight, my little flower. I love you."

"Desmond?" Des was frozen. His eyes were focused on a little girl, her tiara sparkling slightly in the sun. Nate moved to step forward towards the man when Raymond placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him for a moment." The butler's voice was quiet. Des stepped forward towards the girl, his world slowing down to a crawl. She noticed him then, and gave a wide smile.

"Hi, mister!" Des twitched. The girl continued. "Do you like my tiara?"

"I do. Are you Aurora?" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! She's my favorite princess. Do you have a favorite princess, mister?" Des smiled sadly.

"Aurora is my favorite as well." The girl giggled then, and her tiara came loose. "Ah -- would you like me to help you fix that?"

"Yes, please!" Desmond knelt down, gently lifting the tiara from the girl's head before placing it back on her head.

"There you go."

"Excuse me." Desmond looked up at the woman who appeared to be the girl's mother; she was frowning, placing a hand onto her daughter's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Desmond stood, straightened.

"Take care of her." The woman blinked, pursing her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"You never know when she'll be gone. Take care of her. Love her. Don't leave her. Keep her safe." The woman frowned.

"Are you --?"

"No. I did not leave her willingly. She's gone now… keep her safe." The girl looked up at Desmond with a confused expression.

"Mister?"

"Elizabeth --"

"Do you have a daughter?" Des recoiled. Nate finally stepped forward, rubbing small circles into Des's back.

"I… did." Desmond's voice was choked; Nate could hear the tears in his boyfriend's voice.

"You --" The woman stepped forward then, placing a hand on Des's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Des raised a hand to his face, wiping away the tears. The woman frowned then. "Wait. Are you Professor Sycamore?" Desmond frowned, then nodded. "I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago. It's… it's okay." Desmond was struggling to keep his voice steady. "It's alright." The woman finally nodded, her eyes shining with confusion and sympathy.

"I --"

"Please… don't…." Desmond was beginning to tremble. "I… don't…." The woman just nodded again. The girl -- Elizabeth, stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Desmond's legs.

"It's okay, mister. Don't cry." Desmond tensed, then grimaced, giving a choked sob. "Don't cry," Elizabeth said again. "It's okay."

"Elizabeth, please."

"No, momma. He needs to know that he's fine." Desmond placed a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with sobs that he tried to keep silent. "Right, mister? You're okay, right? Your daughter loves you."

"I… I --" Desmond grimaced. "I need -- to go home." The woman just nodded, pulling away and placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"It's okay. Go home. Rest." Desmond just nodded, then stepped back. Nate placed his arm around Desmond's shoulder, pulling him into a sideways embrace.

"Let's go, Desmond."


End file.
